The invention relates to a sliding window guide for a sliding window component for a motor vehicle, in particular for a passenger vehicle, comprising non-parallel guides, comprising a guide rail and a holding device to which the guide rail is movably connected via an equalizing bearing such that the equalizing bearing is capable of equalizing a displacement of the guide rail, which occurs in response to the shifting of the sliding window.
Sliding windows comprising non-parallel guide rails of this type are known from patent DE 10 2004 061 567 B3, which was granted for the applicant. The guide rails encompass an equalizing device in the form of a construction, which is embodied in multiple parts, in the case of which a movable guide rail is pivotably supported on a guide holder and is placed against the edge of the sliding window via a resilient first equalizing element, which acts between guide rail and guide holder. Provision is furthermore made for a second equalizing element, which ensures the engagement of the guide elements, which are provided on the sliding window, with the guide groove of the guide rail despite the distance between guide rail and the outer edge of the sliding window, which changes across the displacement path.
Sliding window components comprising non-parallel guide rails are to be used, in particular when those openings in the body of a vehicle, in which the sliding window component is to be accommodated, encompasses upper and lower limitations, which run in a non-parallel manner. In the event that the guide rails nonetheless run parallel in such a case in the case of a sliding window component, the distance thereof and thus also the height of the sliding window must always be oriented on the smallest distance between upper and lower limitation. This opposes the attempt to always attain the maximally possible see-through surface with a window. In addition, the guide rails and the auto body lines, which are visible on the vehicle exterior or vehicle interior and which help shape the optical impression of the vehicle to quite a considerable extent, would furthermore not run parallel or at least not in an optically pleasing manner to the guide rails in such a case. This would lead to a line layout comprising body edges and visible edges, which diverge. This also applies in particular to the black print, which is typically located on the inside of the pane and which is visible from the inside and the outside and which follows the outer contour of the window and of the auto body, and by means of which adhesive seams, for example, are optically covered.